Gypsy
by ClassyMuse
Summary: "So we are dealing with one of four things. We are either dealing with a faction of globe trekking female ninjas, assassins from another world with teleportation, someone with more money and leverage than Bruce and Lex, or our own stupidity." Jason got himself in deep. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to try something different. In the past I have updated sporadically (at best) and I think one of my biggest problems was making a word count quota. In this case, because I am irrationally excited about writing this thing, I am going to keep them nice and short. I also want to learn how to convey a story with as few words as possible, which is a challenge.**

It was another night, just another winter night. Nothing was out of the usual. Anytime he left Kori and Roy he could always count on Gotham to be his constant. There was no new mission. He had time off, but Jason could never sit still.

He took the lower streets that night looking for anything out of the ordinary and the usual busts. It was rather uneventful, but on this night there wasn't activity. He was bored and frustrated now. He listened and found himself wishing for something to happen and make this night off worth the overtime. Trash cans crashing was just that, not the damage of a gang fight. Police sirens were just sirens echoing off in the distance, probably Gordon responding to Batman's tip off, not a response to a drug bust.

Still Red Hood couldn't shake off this feeling that there was something off in the night, like a new kind of fear spreading in lower Gotham like he once did. There were shadows that he wasn't familiar with that were not being seen. As he watched a few suspicious teenagers walk quietly through alleys, more than likely searching for a score, he could have sworn he saw a dark figure also watching them. It was only there for a few seconds, small, but with noticeable all-white eyes. The teens talked, which has him distracted, and when he looked up it was gone.

It was barely after eleven and his paranoia wasn't doing him any good. Red Hood turned away and returned to his safe house. It was only a few hours into overtime and he accepted that he was due for some time off. Jason changed into his civvies and made his way into the city. His bar was calling to him.

He was looking for a drink and for company. At Jetison's he would more than likely score both. He usual crawl wasn't exactly a place to pick up high quality booze, let alone a partner for a night of mutual release, so on this night he felt like splurging on a slightly higher class establishment. It was a Tuesday night and the place wasn't crowded making it easy to find his vice. He cued the bartender and ordered his Jameson while attempting to start a tab. Just before he handed over his name and card he heard a female voice call from the end, "Just add it to mine!"

He looked down and saw her. She looked like she belonged at Jetison's. There she was casual and radiant while looking like she could command a room. Jason figured he found his night of company provided she remained this kind of mutual to a creating a night of fun. Fun is what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

She was different that was for sure, because who else would pick up the tab for a complete stranger? She didn't stand out in the crowd, she was just so normal but with an air of confidence. She walked up to him with the sort of brazen bravado that would make Jason's pursuit too easy. "You look like you could use a break," she commented, her words low with a hint of a growl. Jason had never been pursued before, at least not like this. She had a glass of bourbon in her hand but she was far from sloppy.

"Can't say I am not grateful," Jason said. He raised his glass to hers. "To kind strangers."

She took a sip watching him closely, "Well we don't need to be strangers." She held her hand out for a handshake, "My name is Allison."

Jason returned the gesture, "Jason."

Allison pulled up a stool next to him. "See, now we are no longer strangers."

"Gotta say, you are pretty brave."

"And why is that?" she asked, like she was teasing.

"For all you know I could be some creep or an alcoholic with a history of women." At least some of that was true but she didn't need to know.

Allison shrugged it off, "I'm a big girl, can tie my own sandals and everything. And don't worry, I can kick your ass when you ask for it."

Jason chuckled. This girl was making his night interesting. "Never seen you around here. What brings you to Gotham?"

"Gotham is a big place, how could you know anyone?"

"I'm no stranger to the bar circuit."

"You know, in the last few minutes I learned that you are a bar fly and must work a rather stressful job."

Jason scoffed, "You got all that from flirting?"

"You sir are pretty easy to read. You must suck as poker," she teased.

"Fair enough. What are you doing here and why are you willing to pay for my drinks? Usually it is the other way around."

Allison finished her bourbon and ordered another. "Well, if you must know I am in town on business. I also got a bonus of sorts so I felt like splurging on a little side of pleasure."

Jason liked where this was going. "I could get on that program."

Allison smiled. "Then what do you say we get a ride out of here and head back to my hotel, I got booked a honeymoon suite."

Jason


	3. Chapter 3

" **Writing sex scenes isn't hard. It's impossible." –My Favorite Professor.**

She was a great lay, he would give her that. They only managed to catch three hours of sleep. He had no place to be at the moment and decided to hang around her hotel room a little longer. He knew Allison was in town on business, but whoever she worked for had their employees best interest in the lodging. It was in the old downtown, historic and well invested in Wayne money for the upkeep, almost tourist-y. He was smoking some complementary cigars in just his jeans near the balcony for christs sake while watching her get ready for a meeting of some sort. He knew his scars were visible, but she had a few too. Neither of them asked questions, because that would mean commitment. Both of them seemed like they weren't looking for that. This was for fun.

"Where did you say this meeting was?" he asked. "I might be able to give you a few ideas being a born-and-bred Gothamite."

Allison was in the bathroom applying make up, skirt on and top off. She scoffed, "I doubt you would be able to help me on anything that I am about to do. Besides, we found each other in a dive bar. I was looking for fun, not business tips."

"Judging from these digs you shouldn't have been there either."

She walked out of the bathroom and started to put on her pastel top, tucking it in to her high-waisted skirt and slipping on her high heels. Her hair was tucked in tight into a bun. It was a one eighty compared to what she was the night before. "I don't like to mix business with pleasure."

Jason shook his head. He used to be offended by that, but he wasn't supposed to be alive as far as the civilian world knew and dropping hints would backfire on them both. "Then tell me where you are going." He wouldn't mind seeing her again, at least before she left town. Just another round if possible.

She shook her head and walked up to him slowly, so close it was cinematic. "Look, I am trying to schmooze a room full of balding, old, stubborn men. Don't make this more stressful on me."

Jason shrugged, "Well, deal or no deal, I would like to see you again. Let's face it, last night was great."

Allison smiled ruefully. "Tell you what. I have to go to this thing."

Jason perked up. "Like a sex thing?" he joked.

"Potentially," she returned. "It's really formal and I understand if you don't have the digs, but I would like to not go alone. Besides," she ran her hand down his bicep, "I have a thing for men in suits."

Jason nodded, smirking. "I might be able to work something out."

Allison smiled and walked towards the door, grabbing her black blazer and briefcase by the door. She turned back to see him. "Meet me here at six sharp tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason left the hotel shortly after she did. His safe house was miles away but he took a moment to take in the day. He had a whole eight hour to kill but he knew it would take time to get a suit. IT had been years since he wore one. Of course there was Alfred, whole could work miracles from scratch, but that would require a trip to the manor. He wasn't ready for that since the Joker rigged his helmet poisoning him. No one was really over that. Someday he was going to see his oldest friend, but not on _his_ turf.

Being in Old Gotham there was a decent men's ware shop that created their product like art. He still had cash to his name, enough to make his own miracle happen and have a suit ready in the matter of hours.

He was measured up rather quickly and faced a bit of opposition to his fast deadline, but nothing that a few Benjamins couldn't fix. He learned that trick from Bruce. They gave him four hours before it would be done.

In the mean time he had to brush up on some of his etiquette. It had been eight years since he attended anything remotely formal and living with Kori and Roy brought him a little bit closer to his street rat roots as far as socializing was concerned. Allison didn't leave him any clues as to where they were going so he had to improvise. Alfred taught him everything when he was younger, but his memories weren't the best that far back since he died. Thank god for the internet.

Bottom line: Don't be a brute.

At six he stood by her hotel door, knocked three times, and waited for a response. Out she came with the biggest grin on her face. Jason was floored by what he saw. She was dressed in a gold sequin number with her hair held up with wavy tresses. "Well I feel a bit underdressed," he said.

Allison laughed, "You look like you are out of your element."

Jason shrugged, "It's been a few years."

She started to walk down the hall with Jason trailing behind. "So where are we going?" he asked. "And more importantly, how are we getting there?"

Allison glanced back at him as they head towards the stairs rather than the elevator. That was a red flag. "We are going to a fundraiser formal, but this is a better way to get to our ride without getting any unwanted attention."

Three floors later and they were at the back of the building. There was a limo. Red flag. "Allison, where are we going that you are taking a limo?"

Allison opened the door to the limo, waving away the driver who offered to open the door for her. "Just get in the car. I'll tell you on the way."

Jason hesitated.

Allison leaned out of the door, "Look if I needed to kill you I wouldn't waste my time like this. Just get in the car. Traffic sucks and we will be running late if you stall."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason had his guard up during the limo ride which was pissing Allison off. "Look," she started. "I understand that you don't trust me, but just hear me out. I hate going to these things, especially by myself."

"I hate not knowing what I am getting myself into." Jason was tense. He could see the signs after three blocks of traffic. He was heading to a Wayne event. He was going to have to talk to Bruce at some point. Thank god it has been eight years and no one would recognize him. He was supposed to be dead, at least to them. He hated going to these things as a kid, but it looked good to donors.

"Okay, we are going to a fundraiser. Bruce Wayne invited me personally a week ago after talks of my company's investment jargin got to the media."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I still don't know who you work for. I don't know much about business but wouldn't they send the owners to this thing to talk business and write checks."

Allison sighed, "It's because it's my company. I own it. I own Hinton Technologies."

Jason looked at her for the first time in the last few blocks, but stunned for the wrong reason. "You're Allison Hinton? One of the most powerful women in IT and weapons engineering? Bullshit."

She was pissed at his disbelief, "What don't believe a woman can run a company and tango with Bruce Wayne. God, you're just like every other balding skeptic in the boardroom I have met."

They both could see the large spot lights two blocks away and the media crowding around the entrance of Wayne Towers, Bruce's Penthouse. Jason was tensing up and so what she. Allison tapped on the driver window and ordered him to take the back way. "I thought you needed to make appearences?" Jason scoffed.

Allison elbowed him hard, "I grew up going to these things. I would rather keep my presence in Gotham quiet. That's how I do business."

"You're a shark."

"All the best business women are. How else do you think I got this far? No one takes a woman serious when it comes to IT and weapons. It's a boys club. I didn't get two masters in engineering and business to not compete and beat them at their own game."

Jason pulled out his phone and ran a quick Google search of Allison Hinton. "You inherited your company, you buy shares. You could have someone else do the work for you." He knew he was sounding like a misogynist, but he was always weary of the rich in general.

She stomped her heal on his foot. "And let them win? That's what my father wanted and he was the world's greatest ass hole. I may have inherited this company but I want to do more than he did. He inherited a security system company, I made it a defense and information technology giant in a matter of seven years. Tell me, Jason whose-last-name-I-still-don't-know, do you think a bunch of old men set in their ways would take the risks that I did to make this company the global leader that it is today?"


	6. Chapter 6

They entered Bruce's penthouse without fanfare which they both praised, but for Jason it was for a different reason. Allison gave him free rein to make up his own backstory, just as long as it was plausible and she would go along with it.

Bruce spotted them almost immediately, but acted as if he was meeting Jason for the first time, so formal, so batman. Jason went along with it knowing he was going to hear about it later, stuff about staying hidden in plain sight and all that jazz. Both of them were paying more attention to Allison who was conducting herself ala business as usual. After formalities and introductions for his fundraiser for the children's benefit of the week he cleared his throat. "I was hoping I would see you tonight Ms. Hinton. I was hoping we could discuss a little bit of business that wasn't covered at the meeting earlier today."

Allison looked please. "I have to tell you Mr. Wayne, you work a tough room."

He nodded, "I do apologize for that, the board is a group of people set in their ways, but I heard you loud and clear and I have to say I am very interested in what your company can do for me."

"I would say more of what Wayne Corp could do for _my_ company."

He smiled that fake business smile Jason knew well. Bruce excused himself when he noticed new guests.

Jason stared Allison down as they were handed a glass of champagne. "So that is what your meeting was about today."

Allison rolled her eyes. "What can I say, I'm not afraid to take risks."

"I can see that." Jason was annoyed with where he was. The rest of the night brought back memories. Corny speeches by Bruce and the beneficiaries, business rumors (most of which Allison was the subject matter), and the women. Hell the coat room brought back memories of teen angst and rebellion. Jason's backstory was that he was an up and coming business partner in Hinton. Allison when spotted near him confirmed it.

There wasn't enough booze to deal with the situation without causing a scene. Allison caught up with him on the balcony moments later when the weather cooled so much guests retreated inside, but not him. "You know Bruce?" she asked, both of them leaning against the railing facing the cityscape.

Jason nodded.

"How so?"

Jason shook his head and lied. "He does a lot of benefits for kid's organizations. I know him from a couple appearances at most of them."

Allison stared at him. "You know, I wouldn't have pegged you for the type to come out of those kinds of places."

Jason scoffed, "What makes you think that?"

"You're too well-adjusted. Hell, don't let us rich folks fool you. We all have our delusions. I am sure Bruce Wayne has more than his fill." She slipped back to the party and Jason knew he was in over his head, even if it was for one more night.


	7. Chapter 7

They slipped out of the party by nine, discreetly, however it was obvious that Allison was beaming from her talks with Bruce Wayne. They struck a deal and it would be finalized by tomorrow before she left. When they returned to her hotel, they did the deed quickly since they were both completely unfocused. Jason was mildly pissed at her deceit and she was too focused elsewhere.

They parted with a quick goodbye, no exchange of numbers, nothing. Allison never did learn Jason's last name, and she seemed fine with that. They parted in a mutual understanding that this tryst was all in fun.

The night was young though and patrolling Crime Alley seemed like a good way to blow off steam. He left his safe house and successfully stopped three drug deals with little to no altercation. Batman may have Gotham under his thumb, but Crime Alley would always be Red Hood's home turf. It was what he knew better than most criminals.

It was nearly midnight when he felt that same off feeling he had the previous night. It was like someone was stalking his shadows. The first clue was when he came across a beat up man laying flat in the alley and a teenage girl, dressed in a cheesy diner uniform, running away as fast as she could. The guy was dead, stabbed in the chest. Fair enough. There weren't any traces of another person doing the deed. The body was still warm. Red Hood was able to identify the guy, all thanks to some bootleg tech from Roy, as Roger Foundlet, a rapist out on parole. In Jason's mind, a piece of shit man like him shouldn't have been out and about anyway. Whoever took care of it was doing him a favor, but who?

Red Hood investigated the scene closer. It wouldn't be anyone in the family, that was for damn sure. A regular old psycho or a murderer wouldn't have been so efficient with the killing or leave virtually no evidence.

He could feel a presence though. He turned around to face it and saw it. It was standing against the light of the street very still and watchful. Red Hood had seen it before, watching those teenagers from up high. The white eyes were a giveaway. The thing turned and ran, and Red Hood pursued. It disappeared from the corned but he looked up and saw it canvassing the building quickly. No way it could have been human and do that, he thought. He shot his grappled to the top right as the thing made its way to the roof. Once Red Hood made it to the top he scouted the area it was gone. "You have to be fucking with me," he grumbled. He walked the perimeter and tried to piece the puzzle together. What could disappear so quickly and where would it go?

Red Hood checked the ledges, watchful incase it would come back again. He felt a boot knock him down to the side against his left shoulder. Red Hood recovered and got a better look at what he was dealing with. Between punches and missed swings on both sides it was human, clad in dark red decorative combat armor fitted for a female body, complete with a tight and long braid stopping short at the shoulder. The weapons were hidden well within the armor. The bottom half of the pale face was covered in a black mask. Usually this would give him a clear clue as to who they were fighting since eyes were so unique to the face, but the eyes of his adversary were completely white.

Both were getting tired, but neither of them were giving up. She had excellent training that matched his every move. For a few minutes the altercation was heading for a stalemate, at least until she pulled out a blade from her armor, one that got longer as it was unsheathed. That got Red Hood off-guard leading him to fail to grab his berretta. The lady sliced his hand, kicked him down, and pinned him at his elbows with her bladed knees to the ground. She got close to his face, pulling off his helmet with one hand and holding her blade with the other. Jason was revealed. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Can't say I was surprised," she spoke through her vocal distorter. She dropped the helmet and punched him hard enough to knock him out. Jason and Red Hood were both defeated in one night.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason came to, still on the roof top, helmet off, and Nightwing standing over him, smacking his face to wake him up. "Jay, wake up," he whispered.

Jason snapped up to a sitting position quickly grabbing his helmet and putting it back on.

Nightwing tried to halt him. "Hey, I just found you outcold and exposed, you need to slow down."

Jason looked at him, "Do you think anyone saw me?" Before Nightwing could answer he asked another question. "Wait, how did you know I was here?"

Nightwing shrugged, "You're still in our watch system so Oracle tipped me off that you were in town. And I don't think anyone saw you, except for whatever out you down."

"Long story short, I'm in deep shit now."

Nightwing nodded, "Yeah." He sighed, "Look, you got hit hard, let's get you back to one of your safe houses and figure it out from there."

Jason stood up and shook his head, slightly regretting it. "No, I need to get to the manor."

"Are you serious?" This was a first, Jason willing to go back home.

"You honestly think I can store a giant computer system with all the information of the galaxy in one of my safe houses? Hell we can't even get that in our ship."

/ / /

Bruce was still gone for the night giving Jason and Barbara space to work. Barbara was able to pull up footage of Red Hood's altercation, confirming no one else saw Red Hood's real identity, but giving them a decent picture of his adversary.

"She kicked your ass," she said. Jason said nothing. He was too invested in the footage while nursing his head injury. "So I heard you were at the kids benefit. What was up with that?"

Jason groaned, "I met Allison Hinton at a bar and it was just a stupid fling."

"Glad to see you got some high standards," she joked.

"Can we please run this through the database? This can't be her first rodeo, she had to show up in other places."

Barbara cracked her knuckles, "Well if that is what you really wanted why didn't you just say so?"

The screen to his right lit up with a running montage of matching footage. There was a lot. "How could we have missed this?" he asked, astounded by what he was seeing.

Barbara typed to slow down montage, filter by date and places. The list ran down. Jason huffed, "So we have all this dating back for the last eight years, all these countries and dates, all these connections and we don't have a real ID?"

Barbara shrugged, "Take that up with Bruce, he's the master detective."

"So we are dealing with one of three things. We are either dealing with a faction of globe trekking female ninjas, assassins from another world with teleportation, someone with more money and leverage than Bruce and Lex, or a fourth option, our own stupidity."

"I will like the last one if you change our to your."


	9. Chapter 9

Jason remained in the cave working through files and taking his own notes. The beating he took made this investigation more personal than what he wanted to admit, but if Batman wasn't making any moves now was a good time to get the jump.

He knew a few things. This person had skills in both firepower and swordsmanship. She had been seen in major cities in Europe, North America, and sporadically through major Asian metropolises. Her kill count, at least the one that he could link to, were mostly local mafias. Her assault connections were larger, mostly to prominent members of corporate communities. Essentially she was where the money corruption was. Good for her, he thought. It was strange that she was never caught. There we also no travel connections, hence his global ninja theory. This could have been an international assassin group that managed to fly under their radar.

Jason looked farther into the business corruption that she, or they, busted. Wayne Corp, Queen, and even Luthor had connections, most of them failed. He would have to ask Bruce about that when he got in from patrol.

He worked on it for two hours before he found himself going in circles. Truth is he was still hung up on Allison and her own deceit. Jason knew he was going to hear about being at the benefit from Bruce. His quick Google search in the car didn't reveal enough about her other than the success of Hinton.

Intel on her was easy to find. She was an only child of her rich family, and their company had been in the family for generations, starting out as a home security producer in the Midwest. Shortly after the deaths of her parents she took over the company, running it while away at college, and transformed it into a billion dollar monster of information technologies with a touch of security defense systems which were in talks of being redesigned for the military, now the leading employer out of a Chicago. Her attachment to Wayne Corp was just for the merger of IT engineering and dealing profits from it. That was highly publicized, but the Gotham Gazette business section wasn't Jason's news highlight by any means.

Barbara leaned over and took a gander at his findings. "There is a definite line between a fling and stalking, you know."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm just running through all the possibilities." He took note of her rise to power. It seemed odd to him that she was able to take over the family business after her mother's sudden death, which was the cause was still undeclared. It was stranger though that her father's death shortly after that was declared homicide. The headlines tore Allison apart, but there was no evidence against her or a motive. Allison was a victim of a home invasion, at least according to police records. A month after the incident was when Jason found his first connection: Allison described the killer just as Jason found his adversary. Everything dated back eight years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason took what he needed on a flash drive and retreated to his safe house before the sun rose. Combined with the lack of sleep from his and Allison's tryst and the defeated patrol he figured all he would need was four hours before he got back to researching. Before falling asleep he mused possibilities. There had to be a connection between Allison and "Gypsy", at least that was what he was referring his attacker now, but it seemed a bit too farfetched. Gypsy's sightings were up to the hundreds, Allison's travels records didn't even touch that. Both their travels only crossed a handful of times.

Jason would have to meet Allison again. It was going to complicate everything, but he was a clever actor.

When he woke up it was noon, and he started to stalk her contacts, mostly through her company headquarters. He cooked a good story to get through the chain of communication. He eventually reached her real personal assistant.

"You have reached the office of Allison Hinton, how may I direct your call?" She was female, much older, but her accent screamed prim and proper New Englander.

Jason turned on his higher class enunciation that he picked up from living with Bruce. "Hello, my name is Jason Miller, I am trying to reach Miss Hinton and set up a meeting for a small business investment."

"I can assure you Mister Miller that Miss Hinton is rather busy and small business investments are of no interest of her but if you insist on meeting with her I can schedule you for meeting with her chain of command in order to actually meet with her."

Jason sighed in short defeat. He wanted to get to her now. "Is she nearby, I just need to talk to her."

"Mister Miller, I can assure you that she is very busy, and judging from your tone I can also assure you that your attitude is not something we want any association with."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but if you can just send her a message I would be so thankful."

He could hear the lady huff with compromise. "I will send her a message."

Jason left her a number and a message to call him back.

/ / /

Jason had a quiet patrol, no sign of Gypsy. When he returned to his safehouse he checked his messages and was pleased to have one not from the Bat Clan.

"Jason, this is Allison," it said. He was pleased to hear from her again, especially this quickly. "I'm sorry if it's so late but I just got your message from my assistant. I understand that you want to talk business which really surprised me. Seeing that it is a Friday and I will be out of the office tomorrow feel free to meet with me over the weekend at my place. Just ring me any time and I will give you the address."

Jason was pleased yet nervous. He had to get a solid story together and call in some favors from Bruce for alibis. He needed to be legit to get to the bottom of who Gypsy was, and Allison was his first witness.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason ran through every possible scenario in his head to keep up with his lies and crafted the right kind of questions to ask to get his detective work done. Bruce texted him with a few details about her residence. First, it was a residence, not an estate. Allison shocked the media and business world with the demolition of the Hinton Estate, reducing it by forty percent, as a statement to think small to make big changes. When he got there it was dually noted. He parked his bike off to the side of two Mercedes cars.

Usually he wouldn't pay much attention, and when he did it was with resentment, to Bruce's notes, but his father was nosey and Jason had very little experience doing heavy detective work concerning the elite. The house sat in the middle of the woods seventy miles north of Gotham. The only thing big about the house was the doors, otherwise it was very understated. Jason was also surprised that Allison, a lady of big business, asked to meet with him on a Saturday afternoon, but if that was when they could meet that worked for him.

As he knocked on the door he could already feel like there was something off about the place. There was a mystery to Allison, and it was going to drive him nuts if he couldn't get what he wanted, or hear what he wanted. He wanted to hear that Allison had no recent connection to Gypsy. He liked her alright, but if Gypsy was going to be a factor it was going to make his true choice of profession more complicated.

The door opened to reveal an older woman, dressed in contemporary business casual, blonde hair giving to grey, but a face that has seen more than it cared for. "You must be Jason," she affirmed. He recognized the voice from his desperate phone call the previous day. She sounded like she came from New England old money.

Jason nodded and held out his hand for a shake which she only stared at. Jason tried to not take it too seriously. He did only show up to a billionaire's home on a Saturday afternoon dressed in jeans and leather biker jacket to converse about investments.

"Right," she huffed. "Follow me."

The lady lead him through the house, which boasted a spiral staircase upon the front entrance and arched doorways, still hinting at its previous history as a mansion.

She brought him to an opened door which belonged to a rustic study flooded with natural light. She entered the space where her employer occupied a small corner next to the bay window. "Allison, your guest is here," she announced.

Allison perked up from her tablet and got up to meet Jason, embracing him in a brief hug. This sent Jason a different kind of red flag. Dammit, he really didn't care for commitment. "It's good to see you again," she chirped. She looked to the older lady with a quick glance, "Gloria, could you leave me alone with Jason please?"

The lady nodded and left.

Allison pulled up her tablet and gestured Jason to sit infront of her desk. "I'm so excited that you're here, Jason."

"Well I am too, but you know, for a different reason."

"Yeah, considering you don't seem much like the corporate type. So since we're not strangers, tell me what you want to show me."

Jason pulled out a leather bound folder from his jacket and carefully recited the words and story he carefully crafted, "I am looking to expand my private investigation business."


	12. Chapter 12

"Private Investigation?" Allison questioned.

Jason nodded and pushed his folder closer to her.

As Allison picked it up she went on, "Usually you go to a business loan for that but I am curious." Her charm halted when she opened up the folder and saw the contents. They were pictures of her father's death, copies of reports, court documents, but also pictures that she had never seen before. It had been almost a decade since she had seen most of these. After a brief moment she closed the folder. She liked Jason, but she had a major disdain for anyone opening up old wounds. "Where did you get these?"

"I'm an investigator, I have my ways."

"You have a way with other things as well. So what does an investment have to do with my father's murder?"

Jason pulled his folder back and selected a photo from the night of his encounter, courtesy of Gotham's finest vigilantes. "About a week ago the person in question made a few appearances in Gotham and is linked to several cases of assault and is wanted on a few alleged counts of homicide and manslaughter of Gotham's underground business trade. This same person matches your description of the suspect of your father's murder."

Allison brought her guard up, steeling herself as if she was in a boardroom. "My father died almost a decade ago, shortly after my mother's death. I gave the investigators and the police everything I knew, Gloria too."

"Right, but the suspect is still at large and has a motive. Aside from your average perps that look like busy work there have been major hits on the local mafias, public leaders, and prominent business tycoons all over the globe."

"And the connection to me is?"

Jason nodded, "Your family was the suspects first appearance. Over the past few years, the hits have also gotten close to you, following your trail of trade."

Allison nodded, "Alright, I'll bite. But I have a few questions for you."

"Shoot," he replied.

"If this suspect has been making a show on a global level, why are _you_ taking this case head on? Seems like something the UN should be worried about."

"Like I said, too many connections to public leaders and the local underbelly of corruption."

"And I you need Hinton to fund your rise to fame," she said with a sly smile.

Jason smirked, "Not much, but I also had a few questions of my own."

"Shoot," she said.

"I noticed in the lawyers notes that you showed no sorrow for your father's passing. It got me to wonder why, after your mother's death and being left alone to inherit a company, you defended the suspect."

Allison looked down at the desk, "You know you are sitting where they found his body, but that is also where he took his turns hurting my mother, and later me, because we weren't good enough for him. He wanted a son, they barely got me, add a lot of money to get an unlimited amount of scotch and you can certainly understand why I defended your suspect."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, where is everyone?**

Allison wrote Jason a personal check, twenty thousand to get him started. Jason took it the money to keep his story legit although it was going to take a little bit of creative accounting to cash it. She told him what she knew from her father's murder and Jason took it with hidden suspicion. The exchange of pleasantries as she escorted him out of her home was curt and short. She wasn't happy that he brought up old scars. Her father was a horrible man and she hated that she was weak. She hated that between her and her mother they couldn't fight him. Gloria could sense from the other room that Jason had worn out his welcome. She had known the family since Allison was her charge, when the heiress was five and she came to watch her at the age of twenty. Gloria knew everything about Allison, down to the little ticks. She made a special note to watch for Jason in the future around the Hinton offices and estate. Allison knew full well of her power and after her father's murder promoted her former nanny to her live-in personal assistant and consultant.

Gloria watched from the second floor window, overlooking the car path to the main road, as Jason left on his bike, back to Gotham in the east. Allison had closed the door, her snarky demeanor gone for the moment as she trudged up the stairs to meet her friend.

"He's getting close," Gloria said.

Allison nodded, "He's part of the plan."

"Does your plan have room for a few changes?"

Allison smirked, "We wouldn't be where we are now if we weren't flexible."

Gloria sighed, "By flexible you must mean completely a completely different direction."

"No, the endgame is still the same. I just found a shortcut."

/ / /

Jason typed away at the ship, now parked back on the island, planning his next move to take on Gypsy. Roy had stepped on the ship after noticing his friend hadn't made any noise of frustration since arriving back to their HQ; it had been hours and something had to give.

Roy saw the holo-screen had wrapped around Jason in the computer bay. A quick gander lead him to think Jason was getting back into his obsession mode, which was completely unhealthy, but also just a side effect of his training. "New project?" he asked.

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

"Since when did money ventures become your specialty?"

"Since last week. What do you want?"

"Just saying man, from the looks of all this you're biting off more than you can chew. I mean, you don't even own a suit, you rent."

"It's all part of the plan."

"And can I ask what the plan is?"

Jason minimized most of the holo-screens leaving two or three open, schematics and itineraries glowing between them.

"Go get Kori. I hate to say it but I am going to need extra bodies on his case and you two are all I got."

 **At the moment I have no clue where this is going. Okay, I actually do but I am really digging this short word-count goal I have set up for myself and it is actually opening up a ton of possibilities for this thing to evolve. Or should I write more in each chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

Roy was bored. He hated stakeouts. He hated watching a house where the residents were obviously watching a Japanese anime. Thank god for subtitles. It made Jason's job for him bearable. He didn't get his friend's newfound fascination with Ms. Hinton, but he friends did favors for friends.

Red Hood was busy patrolling the city of Grandview, a smaller population than Gotham and Bludhaven, but nonetheless without its own problems. Gypsy had a pattern of watching high profile corporate and criminal control venture, and was close to Hinton, and he knew Allison would be making an appearance in the next two days to grant money to a new women's shelter.

Kori, Jason noted, wasn't very subtle, which would be a detriment to his case. She watched her boys from the ship. She was their eyes and their ears, although she wasn't thrilled to stay behind.

Grandview was rift with organized crime, mostly drug and leg-breaking, but on a larger playing field. Naturally this lead to some law enforcement corruption paid off with illegal funds.

"Anything at the house?" Red Hood asked.

" _Nothing, just watching some Cowboy Bebop with your lady. And what about you two?"_

Kori responded, "It's too quiet."

"That's what I feared," Red Hood mused. He still remained hopeful to catch his adversary tonight. It was a matter of odds. At the moment he was on the edge of the slums watching and busting small fry deals. Red Hood changed his projection and followed a resolved dealer through his chain of command; if she was going to make any serious move she wouldn't be taking down small dealers. She was after the head of the snake. She only took out Red Hood last week because he was in the way.

Red Hood followed through a series of alleys, warehouses, one or two office buildings, and finally out to the suburbs, where all the people with means lived. Red Hood hid as well as he could among the shadows of the nearly identical white houses on clean streets. Gypsy would be easy to find. The house he followed an informant to was opulent with the light only coming from the front dining room window. Inside was the boss, three bigger guys, and the informant.

He didn't care about the particulars, he only cared that he caught site of a little red dot on the window.

Five shots were fired from the distance behind him, killing all of the men, setting off alarms in the house and surrounding homes, and signaling for every dog in the area to start barking. The shots were fired from the south and he caught sight of her a few hundred feet away, darting off to the east, back into the city.

"I caught sight of Gypsy," he relayed to Kori and Roy. "I am in pursuit."

He chased after her and managed to catch her ground. This was going to be settled tonight. He was going to catch Gypsy at last and figure out her motives.


	15. Chapter 15

Red Hood had the disadvantage of not being on his home turf, but he kept after her. Where she jumped he leapt. He could tell after two miles she was getting tired. They went from trying to outrun to a quiet game of cat and mouse in the shadows of the streets and alleys. Red Hood shot a few grapples to catch her mid leap from building to building, but to no avail. She was quick to improvise her every move which threw him off his game, stopping him a few times to look around and follow her track. He would chase her and then she would stalk him.

This game continued to the docks on the most eastern side of the city. It ended at the end, he had cornered her at the end of the pier, but she didn't fight back. She pulled out her pistol from her thigh holster and he did the same. "Let's just keep this civil," he mused.

Her completely white eyes stared him down, "You're the one who got in the way." The vocal distorter was on.

Red Hood lowered his gun seeing that it was going to be the only way to get his way. "Fair enough. But I am not after you like the rest of them are."

"No one is after me, not after I deal with them." She still kept her gun trained on him. She walked up and circled him. "I know who you are, and I can't say I am surprised."

Jason held his hands up in mock surrender. "I can't say you played fair."

"You are really fun to banter with."

"You should meet Nightwing," he chuckled.

"Nah, I'm more interested in you and what you have to hide."

"So you got a good look at my face, big deal."

"Oh this is going to be the deal to bring the world under my thumb."

"You're going to have to get through a long line of big bads to do that."

"It's part of the plan."

Jason huffed, "Taking out small time mob bosses and corrupt leaders is like shooting fish in a bucket for you though."

"You should know that practice makes perfect. Seriously, if you are as good as they say you are you would have caught me and not wasted all those grapples." She lowered her gun and they both relaxed.

"Touche."

She pointed out to the water, holding a device that with a few beeps summoned a water vehicle from the depths. It was smaller than anything he had ridden in with Batman. Gypsy prepared for anything, almost to the same level as his mentor.

The pilot hatched hissed open. "Call off your coms," she commanded. "Get in."

"And what makes you think I can trust you?"

"I would have killed you on that rooftop a week ago, not waste my time."

Gypsy hopped in and Red Hood turned off his devices. He climbed in and she sealed the vehicle. The Red Hood was in deep.


	16. Chapter 16

The vehicle was a smooth ride. Red Hood had no clue where he was going and tried to make outside contact to Roy and Kori. Gyspy made him turn off his com, but he had a few back-up links, but nothing was getting out. Damn.

Gypsy didn't look at him while she steered through the dark waters of what he assumed was the Pacific Coast. After what he assumed was a few miles she spoke, "I haven't met anyone who is as persistent as you. What gives?"

Red Hood replied, "The fact no one has gone after you. I want to know your secrets."

Gypsy chuckled, "You want to learn how to fly under the radar? You screwed the pooch when you messed with Black Mask and Batman. I think it's too late to help you now."

"While you may be right that isn't what I meant."

The vehicle slowed as she pulled it to a halt. She turned her seat to face him. "You are more concerned with my conquests, huh?"

Red Hood nodded. He took in more of her features. The mask and white contact lenses made still made her look lethal. That was probably a factor into her presumed invincibility. There was something evil about the look, something very supernatural.

She sat back and relaxed, "I started this for the same reasons you did. You got pissed that whatever happened to you was never rectified."

Red Hood steeled himself from letting her on to too much about himself. "What did all those people do to you? What could all of the mob bosses of the world, money tycoons, and CEO's have done to you?"

"They started a domino affect. They're all the same. Now I am just following through with a…preventative strategy."

Red Hood flew with his story. Gypsy knew who he was, at least in the sense he thought she did, so he did his detective work. "So why Allison Hinton?"

Gypsy tensed.

He had her now, "Why did you start with her father and why are you getting closer?"

She turned and began pressing buttons, "You're a ballsy private investigator."

Red Hood persisted, "Is she your next target?" He heard a hissed from below him. Shit.

"She would have been dead a long time ago. She is none of my concern."

He realized that he was caught in his seat and his seat jerk down. Shit, she was going to leave him out in the water in the middle of god knows where. "Then what's your deal with her?" he asked urgently.

"Preventative measures," she said with finality. Gypsy pulled a lever and Red Hood was shot under the vehicle into the cold waters.

It was disorienting, but not entirely hard to get out of. The restrained released a few seconds later and Jason watched Gypsy run away leaving him in a cloud of bubbles. A few seconds later he oriented himself and made his way to the surface.


	17. Chapter 17

The sky was full of stars which meant he wasn't near any city. Shit, any shore could have been miles away. He caught a glimpse of a dimly lit shore due north of him, small but it was something, and it was give or take a half mile away. As Red Hood started swimming that direction he could make out that it was their island and the light was coming from the ship. The ship was glowing like it was about to make a trip. Probably to come find me, he thought.

Red Hood took off his helmet and Jason kept swimming. It was getting exhausting but he kept going. He had been blown up and drowning sounded like a really lame way to die. He had an eighth of a mile left, the shore within sight, when he felt Kori pull him from the water. She flew him back to the beach where Roy waited. He had barely been on dry land, limbs trembling from exhaustion, when Roy started going off.

"What the hell, man.! You tell us that you were on pursuit, not call for back up, and turn off your coms?!"

Jason took off his jacket and threw it in his face. "Not now!"

"We were worried about you," Kori supplied.

"Shit happened, alright," Jason replied. "I followed her and then I played her game."

Roy groaned, "Really, I know you have back-up links, so why did you at least tell us that you were fine?"

Jason growled, "I tried!" He collected himself, "Either they malfunctioned or they were neutralized when I got in her transport."

Roy designed their back-up links. They weren't supposed to be neutralized. "Shit, we got ourselves a player."

Jason stood up, a little wobbly, and made his to the ship. "No kidding."

Kori followed behind, "All we have is what you know, which I assume is still of very little substance."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Thank you, Kori, for reminding me."

"Roy learned nothing from his stake out and I couldn't find anything other than what you requested of this Allison Hinton you gave me."

He was halfway up the ramp when he turned to face his friends. "Look guys, this is going to be planned on a day by day basis. I don't know how or why, but she is part of the mystery more than I thought. 'Gut instinct' I guess. _We_ handle Gypsy, but Allison is _mine_."

They nodded in reluctant agreement. Roy asked further, "So why do you get Allison all to yourself?"

Jason shrugged, "I can tell you that it isn't what you think it is."

"Says the guy in denial."

"Jesus, Roy."

"There are easier ways to get laid, my friend."

"Seriously?"

"Why else would you follow someone who we know is innocent and gave you ten thousand dollars to investigate for her?"

"I don't think she is _that_ innocent." He turned and continued into the ship. "Why else would Gypsy follow her around?" he asked himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Anyone there to read this thing? Is there anybody out there?**

Jason waited in the corner booth of a no-name diner in the lower downtown of Bludhaven for Dick to show up. Getting this get-together between him and his older brother required short and cryptic texts, but Dick knew what he meant. They developed a system in a vain attempt to stay out of Bruce's radar, however they never truly learned if it worked. Dick arrived, just getting out of his shift and quickly ordering coffee before he could sit down. Jason nodded at his presence, "Rough day at the office?"

"At both offices actually," Dick quipped. "You look better than when I found you on the roof."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Dick smiled, "Memory is forever."

Jason got serious, "You're not at all curious about this meet up?"

Dick shrugged.

"Okay, so that night when you found me knocked out the roof, I met this woman who played me like first violin-"

Dick perked up, "Oh yeah, Bruce told me about that. You went under the guise of her _personal associate_?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I ran with what I got. Are you going to listen to what I have to say or not?"

"By all means, Jay."

Jason looked around the diner suspiciously before pulling out a manila envelope with his recent developments. Dick was slightly impressed, "I thought you shot guys, not investigate them." He took the envelope and sifted through the contents while Jason talked.

"So far what I have is a lot of business corruption tying together my new opponent and Miss Hinton."

"Bruce said something about this when he came back, shortly after you left. He looked into her, she's clean."

Jason groaned, "Did he really have to?"

"He's been doing that for years to all of us, I try to ignore it." Dick looked at the picture of Gypsy that Jason got a few nights ago and then Allison's from the gala weeks ago. "I feel like I have seen her in passing, but I can' put my finger on where or when."

Jason lit of a cigarette, which was acceptable at the rundown establishment against the accord of law, but Dick wasn't going to fight it. "Good thing I arranged this meeting then. There is something up with Gypsy to begin with, but her first hit was with," he pointed to Allison, "was her family. Both of them have crossed paths, at least not directly a few dozen times, each time they get closer to each other. Gypsy has to be a sadist because she said it was part of a plan. At the moment I'm working on getting my shit together before she gets close to her."

Dick put it the contents back in the envelope. "You said that 'she said'?"

Jason shrugged and took another drag at his cigarette. "I played her game three nights ago. Got pretty close to really talk to her, but she keeps her cards close to her chest."

Dick leaned in, "Alright so what do you need me for?"

"Who said I needed you?"

"Why else would I be here? You don't exactly call for a quiet chat, ever."

"I like to keep things business professional. So I need some ins to get close to Allison on her work ventures, and you know that Bruce and I aren't exactly on the best terms, but you can ask him anything and get to anything. She's making serious moves on Wayne Corp."

"Yeah, it's making things tense at the house too, and I don't even live there. You want the backdoor intel on the merger in-progress?"

"Anything you can slip me."

"Stalker much?"

"Why do all of you think I am stalking?"


	19. Chapter 19

The holoscreen glowed in the middle of the three of them. Jason had worked on a plan in the last twelve hours since he talked with Dick to get the extra body to make it work. He told his team that Allison was his prerogative, that he could handle on his own. Gypsy was elusive, fast, and unpredictable. Gypsy was lethal.

Jason prepared his plan almost like a powerpoint, and Roy gave him shit for that, "This is a crazy man's plan."

Jason scoffed, "I died and I am alive again. Might want to redefine 'crazy'."

Kori stepped in, "This is a simple plan, but I am weary of its direct approach."

Roy stepped in, "Yeah, the three of us go and corner her, catch her, and try not to get killed. When you said you had a plan, Jay, I was thinking something on the level of Batman."

"I kill, Roy."

Kori enlarged the image of Allison and a news headline of her latest venture in philanthropy. "If there are major links to Gypsy and her, why is no one covering her?"

Jason minimized it, "I called in a favor. I got Nightwing watching on the ground, hidden in plain sight. It's a domestic violence and women's shelter in Bludhaven and there are going to be cops posing as ambassadors or whatever so that is being covered."

"One undercover suit following a wealthy socialite and three rogues running after a suspected crime lord slash assassin slash ninja. Solid."

/ / /

They had the home advantage. Kori scouted the rooftops under the premise that Gypsy could be working on an assassination attempt targeting the gala. Allison was the assumed target. Red Hood was on street level and Arsenal scaled the surrounding buildings. Red Hood planned to cover her from all levels in pursuit, to push her toward the wharfs on the east side where Red Hood had paid off Dick for use of a shack for an interrogation.

All was quiet in the dark shadows of central Bludhaven. Red Hood knew she had to be there; she had a vibe that commanded the place to be hers. Kori called up his comm., "I think I spotted her, due north."

"What else do you see? Any weapons?"

"Small firearm, I'll be getting more details soon."

"Seriously, watch her, she's smart and quick and will put you on your ass."

"I see a sniper rifle," she finished.

Red Hood started her direction at a sprint. "I'm heading that way. Both of you, disarm her, and start phase two. I repeat, phase two at all costs."

Arsenal chirped in the network, "Anything else we ought to know?"

"Don't get killed."

Red Hood and Arsenal caught sight of Kori going up and down in the horizon and heard gun shots coming from that distance. "You okay?" Arsenal asked, almost pleading for an answer.

"She is beginning to piss me off," she huffed.

"Don't lose sight of her. I'm almost there and will start the mid-level chase." He found Gypsy leaping from building to building with ease between the narrow gaps. He managed to shoot five arrows at her but did nothing. Gypsy dropped down and double back a few feet to lose Arsenal. She heard oncoming footsteps running towards her. "Shit," she grumbled and made a run for it to the east.


	20. Chapter 20

She went at a full sprint, zigzagging through alleys and trashcans, using what was around her to create obstacles for Red Hood. She knew Arsenal was above and that fiery tart was watching from the night sky. She had her vehicle sitting submerged on the east side docks and all she had to do was get within a quarter mile to signal it to be ready for her to jump in and lose them. She dropped her standard military issue sniper rifle, to ease off the weight, and to get faster. Red Hood ignored it, but the obstacle course she left for him slowed him down some.

Gypsy could hear the oncoming arrows from above. He was easy to predict as far as his next move was concerned. She threw a small grenade that she designed, big enough to stop the predator but small enough to do minimal collateral damage, a few feet ahead of him on a wood construction platform. All it did was blow smoke but enough to stop him. Kori was going to be tricky so she stayed street level, staying hidden under the cover of the streets. Gypsy was a quarter mile from the wharf and felt around her person for her emergency switch and flipped it on.

When she got to the edge of the dock she skidded to a halt seeing that her water vehicle had not surfaced. "Shit," she hissed. Kori hovered infront of her just above the black water and Red Hood made his stance behind her, gun aimed at her. Gypsy made no more moves, she merely stared him down, white eyes glaring to signal a death threat. "Good game," she huffed.

Red Hood nodded, "We did learn to play by your rules."

"Only after losing how many times?" She looked around, ignoring Kori, and snarked, "Too bad your friend didn't make it to the finish line. Dead last."

Kori wasn't having anymore of it and grabbed Gypsy by her neck. "Enough of this!" She held her nearly twenty-feet in the air. "This ends tonight!"

"Kori, put her down!" Red Hood shouted.

Gyspy struggled for breath but uttered, "Better listen to your fearless leader."

Kori brought her down leaving a six foot drop to satisfy her outrage. Gypsy regained her breath and stood up shakily. "Looks like you guys lucked out on my great escape not panning out. I am finally caught. So what do you plan to do now with me?"

Red Hood walked closer, restraints in hand, and Kori landed close behind.

Gypsy however wasn't going to go down without a fight and raised her two pistols from her thigh holsters, aiming at both of them. Red Hood and Kori turned fast to disarm only to hear Arsenal shout from above a shipping container, "Move!"

They backed off fast leaving Gypsy standing in the middle, taking one shot at Arsenal, but faltering when she felt three pricks on her right bicep. She didn't have to look to know that they had to come off, but whatever it was was now in her system. She dropped her guns as her hands grew weak, but she fought all that she could to stand up. Then she fell to her hands and knees fighting the darkness nearly consuming her. Her elbows buckled and she eventually collapsed on the wet pavement.

Red Hood looked up and saw a smokey faced Arsenal grinning at his win, "That wasn't part of the plan, Roy!"

He only shrugged, "Hey if it is too good to be true, it probably is. Plus, you forgot to add 'disarming the assailant' to the plan. So much for all that bat training."


	21. Chapter 21

Red Hood huffed as he and Arsenal dropped an unconscious and restrained Gypsy to the floor of Nightwing's makeshift safe house. "How long did you say we have until she comes out of it?"

"The serum lasts for about an hour, and we killed about forty-five of that tying her up and arguing about the best way to get here thus Kori ditching us and leaving you and I to drag her limp ass here by ourselves. But really, what got Kori all up in a twist to not stick around."

Red Hood lightly kicked Gypsy's foot, "Our friend obviously said the wrong thing and it didn't translate very well in tamaranian."

"Sarcasm will never be her strong suit. Now are we sure you have her completely disarmed?"

"Are you kidding, I'm keeping some of this stuff for myself."

"Then why don't we just unmask her and get right down to the nitty gritty. She already knows who you are and probably has a good idea about the rest of us."

"Because, that would be rude." Red Hood crouched down beside Gypsy and took off his helmet. "I don't get mad, I get even."

Gypsy came to sooner than they thought, her white eyes only slits glancing around the room until focusing on Arsenal and Red Hood sitting on opposite sides of her. "'Only after disaster can we be ressurected'," Jason versed.

She groaned and rolled onto her back, "Clever move."

Arsenal tipped his hat, "I have a few up my sleeve every once in a while, thank you very much."

"You never answered my question before I konked out," she looked to Jason.

Jason lit up a cigarette and feigned wonderment, "Oh yeah, what do I plan to do with Gypsy now that she is no longer on the run."

Roy interrupted, "The sarcasm is strong with this one."

Gypsy chuckled under her vocal disorter, "Cute name, is that what you're calling me?"

Jason blew his smoke in her face, "Just until we find out who you are."

"Then why don't you just pull the mask and find out. I thought the Red Hood was all about directness."

"We like to have a little fun and right now we are savoring our victory," the red head responded.

Jason took a long drag on his cigarette, "But she does have a point, Roy. Why don't we take her out now instead of prolonging her charade?"

"I'll give you the honor of finishing her off and I will take care of the body."

Gypsy scoffed, "Quit stalling and do it then."

Jason put out his smoke on her arm leaving a dark circular burn. "Alright, you only have three seconds to escape in vain." And he yanked the mask down to past her chin.

Gypsy didn't fight it and smirked as she felt the fabric go down. "If you both are surprised than I have to say you, Jason Miller, or rather Jason Todd, make for a lousy detective. Bruce Wayne would be more disappointed in you than the usual."

 **Anyone get the "Fight Club" reference? No? Anyways, I got my mojo back. I am all moved to Tennessee and I am freaking out because moving is expensive as hell. So are student loans and plane tickets to friend's wedding. Gee, I thought having a big kid job would make life easier…Sorry, I'm complaining. I really should just vent my frustrations to the bottom of the wine bottle like normal people.**


	22. Chapter 22

The big reveal did not as much shock Jason as much as it pissed him off.

Gypsy was Allison and Allison was Gypsy.

He should put together the signs faster, like when they slept together. He saw the faint scars on her back, but thought nothing of them since she said nothing of his. He should have figured it out when they spoke on both sides of the alter-ego. He should have been more thorough with his lies because she was.

Allison chuckled, "I have to admit, giving you the runaround was fun, and all it cost me was ten thousand bucks. Chump change compared to what I have done."

Jason stood up and pressed his foot gently on her throat, but she stayed calm under the pressure. The Red Hood's directness was coming back to him. Arsenal stepped back to assess the consequences because he knew Jason wasn't going to. He pulled up Jason's research links that he snatched from his friend on his wrist tablet to work things out.

Jason looked down at his adversary. "Since you know all there is about me, then you know that I can kill you right here and I am perfectly capable of getting any intel with force. You talk and I take some weight off, understood?"

Allison nodded, closing her white eyes in defeat.

"Good, we are going to start with why you killed your old man. If you don't answer, I put more weight on."

Allison wheezed under his boot, "I told you he was a bad man, I think that is reason enough. Anyone who hurts kids should be punished."

Jason mentally agreed and would give her a pass on that one. "What about the others, all those mob bosses and corrupt leadership affiliates, underground tycoons? You didn't just kill scum, you cleaned them out."

"Wasting time around red tape isn't my style, and it wasn't going to get me to the top as a CEO. Killing my father was only the beginning."

Jason pressed more weight, completely stopping her breath. "You're going to have the cut the cryptic shit if you want any air."

Arsenal signaled Jason over, "Jay, knock it off!"

Jason scowled as he lifted his boot leaving Allison to struggle to catch her breath. "We're not done yet." He met Arsenal who looked frustrated and panicked. "What now, Harper?"

Arsenal peeled off his mask, "We're fucked is what. I went back through your files and crossed some notes and the only way out of this is to let her go."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Aside from the body count and the financial security she has, if we take her down, we end up taking every mask in the world with her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she has played every legitimate business and corruption ring into a web of blackmail that could cause a huge financial collapse, but also fuck up the great fuck up that are the crime synidicates. Money flows through everything and she has just as much power as Wayne Tech and Luthor. She has everyone by their balls, even Oliver. She gets killed, there's going to be questions and it will all go down hill from there."

"So what do you think we should do, let her go?!"

Roy shrugged, "There's not much we can do. She's caught us too."


	23. Chapter 23

Jason fucked up. He got himself caught and simultaneously screwed everyone he knew who wore a mask. The only way to live now was to let the killer run free. The only way he could rationalize it was that fact that Allison, as Gypsy, was selective about her kills and only hurt the ones who deserved to be, much like him. Roy closed up the small holoscreens, "We have to let her go."

Jason agreed reluctantly and turned around, "It's your lucky night, Allison."

But Allison was gone.

"How in the fuck?" Roy breathed. They both spotted her weapons completely abandoned with her restraints that she cut. "I thought you said you disarmed her!"

"I did!"

There was a rickety window that was partially open, but how she managed to get past them would remain a mystery to them forever.

They heard water churning outside and they ran out of the building to catch her. Gypsy had her mask on and was a hundred feet away where her water vehicle was surfacing. They ran toward her, but were stopped by small explosions a few feet ahead of them, wrecking the dock. She shouted at them as she jumped into the cockpit, "Pleasure doing business with you, boys!"

The hood closed and she was gone.

Roy coughed at the smoke around them, "Those explosives were planted, but they had to be under the dock for that sort of destruction. It's like she planned it."

Jason squatted and picked up a piece of shrapnel near his feet, "That's because she did. She wanted to get caught."

"Got any theories why?"

Jason huffed, "She's using me. Batman, the League, everyone is the long con."

 **I'm going to stop this thing here, so yeah, it's a bit short. Sorry, not really.**


	24. Chapter 24

Jason sped from his safe house in Bludhaven to Gotham on his motorcycle that morning. He was sure that Bruce already knew what was going on, the blackmail, the extortion, and the manipulation just to start. He probably watched him fumble around with Gypsy too. Still it was better to exchange notes. Normally he wouldn't have anything to do with it, but now Allison had them all together, wrapped up in the greatest scheme with a pretty red bow on it. If one slipped, everyone followed.

The drive up to the manor was long but he could see from the heavy gate Allison's black Porsche. He decided then to park around back and slip in and avoid Alfred, who in his own way would announce Jason's return. No, Jason had to sneak in.

Jason walked through the back door from the kitchen and ghosted his way through the mansion. There was no sign of anyone, no Alfred. He heard Allison's voice coming from the study, the one where the hidden entrance to the cave was. "Dammit, we're cornered." No point in waiting in the shadows. Her skills as Gypsy would call him out anyway. He entered the study and saw that Bruce was sitting behind his desk. Dick, Damian, Tim, Alfred and Barbara were off to the sides. Allison was sitting across from Bruce and her assistant Gloria stood next to her. It was almost cinematic, like a mafia movie where everyone is ready for a stand-off. All at once they turned to him, and Allison smirked. "Oh Jason, it's good to see you," she said, almost casual, like greeting a friend. He gave her his signature look of quiet disdain and suspicion, but she paid no mind to it. "If this were under a different circumstance, I would say the same to you," he replied.

She smirked, "Oh please. Anyway, we are just discussing some terms of business. I think you should be interested."

Bruce cleared his throat, "We should. Although I can't say there is much discussion."

Allison turned her attention back to her con. "At least we can agree on that. Although I have to say the actual financial merger with Wayne Corp is much more straightforward." Her face was serious now. "I was actually surprised that you didn't catch me sooner. You are the Batman afterall. Alas, I kept my cards close to my chest and didn't leave much for you to work with."

"And?"

"It's pitiful really."

Jason stepped up to Bruce's side. "The terms?"

She stood up to them both, "Simple. Toe the line. Even if any of you capes, even the villains and the mafia step out of your boundaries it won't just be your identities at risk. The economy, the people who work under your daylight façade, everything in your lives, will crumble. Forget about the politicians and world leaders, I have the world on a string. Turning me in won't do you any favors, obviously." She looked up at Jason, "And I do have a contingency plan for if you get the chance to kill me. Even from the grave, I can bring everything down with me."

"What do you get off from this?" Jason snarled.

Allison smirked, "A sense of control that I never had before." She and Gloria turned away for the door. "I'll be seeing all of you soon."


	25. Chapter 25

Jason watched the luxury car drive through the long path through the estate from the study window. Jason was past the point of fury and helplessness as he watched Allison drive away with her 'assistant'. The whole Bat Family had been caught. The whole Justice League, whether they shared their intel or not, was at risk of exposure. If he was still Robin, the issue of the 'villains' wouldn't have been an issue, but Jason was an Outlaw now. He had blood on his hands. Gypsy worked very well with what she had.

That was a perk of not just working alone, but working without a creed. Gypsy knew exactly what she was doing and had no qualms with bloodshed since her day one. He was going to have to ask Dick about about where and when he had seen her before, but everyone was too busy worrying about their own futures so that conversation would have to wait another day.

Bruce walked up beside him watching the car drive through the long drive-way to the gates. "If you think it is your fault, you're wrong."

Jason didn't look back at his former mentor, but there was some satisfaction disguised by disbelief that the Batman had been fooled as well. "I doubt you let this one slip past you."

"It was a calculated risk, but the chances of her succeeding was small. She saw her chance and she took it nonetheless. She was lucky…this time."

"I suppose you will blame me for all this, for going on my own."

"I have been tricked by a foe before." That was Bruce's way of trying to make Jason not hate himself too much about the situation. It only reminded him that Batman was human under the armor. But Batman didn't make mistakes. Except for Jason.

"And what about us?" Jason knew with this revelation that his life was going to change forever. It wasn't about the League, it wasn't about Gotham's vigilantes, and it wasn't about Roy and Starfire anymore. Everything was at risk. Allison didn't care about her losses; money was only an object to her. She and Batman should have gotten along. The difference was that they sought justice where she used the disguise of justice to gain power.

Bruce sighed, "We keep going on. We have to let her play by her rules. Thankfully she has no city to pay allegiance to. As far as Wayne Corp is concerned, it shouldn't have much to do with our real business, but I'll keep everyone updated anyway. Hinton is up and coming but Lucius even saw it as a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"You still didn't answer my question. Do I at least have partial blame?"

Bruce looked at his wayward son, "I think all of us men are in agreement of Allison's charms and she is very good at playing her own game. We just weren't aware of the rules or that we were even the pieces. All of us were skeptical, and that was all our downfall, or else her visit wouldn't be an issue."

"Well we all know you are the master of all plans. Do you have something for this?"

"Find her weakness." Bruce turned away and headed towards the cave. "Find her origin as well. This goes before her father was murdered."

Jason heard something else entirely. _You made the bed, now lay in it._

 **Hello! Sorry it took so long to update. I got distracted over in Cowboy Bebop land.**


	26. Chapter 26

Jason had no idea where to begin. He had Bruce admitting partial fault but the responsibility for their compromised identities unto him. How is this mess to get cleaned up when everyone was waiting for some move to trigger a contingency plan? They all had one, but so did Gypsy. They were in a stalemate, but not for him. He liked her style and that she had no issues with blood, but never the less, that was a deal breaker to everyone else that was playing the hero game. Jason, hell Roy and Kori too, had nothing to lose with her in the picture. Their involvement with her was not problematic. Now he was avoiding the whole responsibility part that Bruce pinned him with. Oh well, he thought, it wouldn't be the first time.

He remembered Dick saying that he thought he had seen her before, and how often was this dysfunctional family going to be under one roof? Never mind that, it had been happening more often and, per the usual, under less than urgent circumstances. He supposed he was to blame for that to some degree, but they were screwed up in their own way to make things tense. Jason left the room and made his way down to the kitchen, figuring Dick would be down there chatting things up with Alfred. He found the golden boy alone, rifling through the fridge.

Jason made no hesitation to confronting his polar opposite, "You said a few weeks ago that you thought you had seen Allison before."

Dick perked up and closed the fridge, cracking open a beer. Well this meant the day had been rather trying for the optimist. "What?"

"Back when we met up at the diner, you looked through the pictures and said that you thought you had seen her. Dickie, I gotta know."

Dick took a long pull at the bottle before answering. "Oh yeah, but that was years ago, like back when I was in Titans. I don't even know if it was really her."

"Okay, but let's just say it was her. Where and when, and who was she with if she was with anyone."

Dick opened the fridge and grabbed the rest of the six pack. He moved past Jason.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

Dick stopped and turned back to face Jason, "Look, it's been a long day. That and I know you hate research so this is going to make tolerable for all parties involved."

/ / /

They bribed Tim into unlocking Titan archives and they started combing through villains of the days gone by, a few that are still around, and fighting styles. They came up with one idea, and even then it was rather farfetched. No true ties to Shadows, which made them both relieved. Nothing with Cadmus. Nothing to do with Lex. Jason had a lofty idea of her initial intention, but he would have to confront her on that on a different day. They came up with one idea, a lead more than anything.

Bruce was going to either encourage or maim them for mentioning it.

The road was with Deathstroke.


	27. Chapter 27

Bruce was against any pursuit of Deathstroke; said it would be dangerous and that Slade had his own code about his clients or whatever his allegiance was. Where Allison could fit was anyone's guess. Dick dropped it; mostly due to his own personal mission against the main adversary of his time with the Titans.

Jason, naturally, did not buy it. He foolishly mused that he and Deathstroke had a similar philosophy, although the source was money-versus-revenge united by their use of force. So he made plans. This was one of the more farfetched connections that he was pursuing, but he had worked on less. Yes they were not productive, but it eliminated some possibilities.

Tracking Slade wasn't hard. He just had to convince Roy and Kori to drop him off in the middle of Moscow. Rumor had it that a big deal was going down in the business world, but it was rumored to be linked to a mafia of some kind. The boss was a wanted man in many ways, so wanted he would not be surprised to find Gypsy there as well. Well he had to talk to her too, although he wasn't sure why.

The meeting was highly publicized with muscle on the ground. Deathstroke would need a vantage point. A half-mile away and on a rooftop Red Hood found him. No weapons were drawn except for the long-range assault rifle Deathstroke had trained on the event in the streets. Red Hood understood that this required as little action as possible as he also understood that this was a paid hit which he further understood the value of money in this business. "I have a few questions for you Slade," Red Hood growled.

Deathstroke remained still but replied, "Red Hood, I have not received an sort of order to kill you. While I would not mind, I am not interested at the moment. Perhaps another time."

"I wish it could wait."

Deathstroke pulled the trigger and second later sirens echoed from that distance. He turned to face Red Hood, carry the smoking rifle over his shoulders. "We have at least five minutes before they get their minds together and make their way here. It better be good or I will blow you to oblivion."

"I think you have a connection of some kind with Allison Hinton. I want to know what it is."

"I don't discuss client information. That is why I am paid."

Red Hood confirmed the connection with that. That was all he needed to go back to Gotham with. He wanted more though. "Then you know what she is doing."

"She's made a name for herself. I read the business section."

"You're both not afraid to take extreme measures."

The sirens grew louder and the flashing lights were closer. "She also had far more potential at a much younger age."

Creepy.

With the lights getting closer and the sirens getting louder they both parted and ran off to their respective directions. Red Hood called for his pick up.

Roy stopped his friend the moment he got in the ship. "Was it a bust?"

Jason pulled off his helmet. "Get us back to the states as quickly as you can. I have to get some sleep. Call Nightwing and have him meet me at the Bludhaven safe house."

Roy was surprised by his comrade's urgency. "Care to share with the class why we need to change the trajectory?"

"It's not much, but I think I have found her weak spot."

Kori perked up from the controls, "This pleases me. Tell me as I would like to make her feel the consequence of her action against Roy."

"Well, no one has gone out right and said it," Jason groaned.

Roy huffed, "Well we haven't done everything else based on a hunch. What makes this so different?"


	28. Chapter 28

Dick met Jason at Allison's estate six hours later. The vague intel was enough to convince the oldest son to investigate, but do not by any means call them partner. Bruce would have waited and kept that information to himself, but Jason was a man of action and was not a patient man. It was his demise in that warehouse, not like he learned from that.

Dick was surprised when he showed up at the manor. "I thought it would be bigger."

Jason nodded his head to follow to the front door, "She falls in to the think-small-to-make-it-big school of thought."

Dick chuckled, "Sure she does."

Jason caught that insult. Dick was never soft with the innuendo when the family wasn't around. "You prefer to be called Dick."

He knocked on the doors and was greeted by a stoically exasperated Gloria. They barely knew each other in the face-to-face sense, but he could see that she would never trust him. Not like she should after all. She was proper to Dick for his sake. "Mr. Todd and Mr. Grayson, if you would like to stop wasting your time, it would be wise to make an appointment before coming to the estate, especially unannounced and in the _status_ you are." No doubt this was a dig at their origins.

"I think you can make an exception," Jason replied.

"If the exception you are thinking of using against us is going to let you in this house I believe you are sadly mistaken."

Before Jason could say something vulgar, Dick interrupted. "I think what Jason means is that this is something very important and it would be rude to solve with a phone call. Even then, with all our own provisions, it would not be safe for both sides."

Gloria reluctantly let them but only into the front hall and stopped them from going any further, "I am afraid you have missed her. She is on her way to London for work."

"And you didn't go with her? What kind of assistant does that make you?" Jason asked. Not so much asked, but more condescended.

She crossed her arms. "I still fail to see what she sees in you."

Dick smiled, "You and me both. But before we go any further into each other's merits, we did come to ask both of you questions."

"If you are looking for her secret lair, I'm afraid that it will have to be another day, if there is ever will be one."

"Nothing like that, but actually you would be better to ask since you have known her since she was very young."

"Yes, I was her nanny for many years and I was a manager of the estate staff. I know everything there is about her, this family, and most of both businesses."

Jason asked, "Then lets start with Deathstroke." Dick could have made that smoother, but leave it to Jason to cut to the chase. "What is her connected to him?"

Gloria ushered them further into the home, and they followed her to the spacious kitchen. "Have a seat at the island." They took their seats. Gloria in turn opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled a bottle of gin and a small glass. "You want that story?"

The both nodded. She turned around again and provided them their own glasses. Alfred maybe did this once in a blue moon, now that the former Robins were much older and considered each other more friends than masters and servants. Gloria looked however that she needed assistance to think about what she was about to divulge. "In order to understand that story, you have to understand the novel. I will however only provide you the cliffnotes."

 **Any and all mistakes are mine. I actually thought I could wrap this thing up several chapters, but damn, this is taking some different turns as I let this linger.**


End file.
